We propose to test visual perception and memory in patients with stable, focal cerebral lesions and to correlate the nature and severity of the abnormalities detected with the location and size of the cerebral lesions. Tests employed include kinetic and flicker perimetry, form matching, form identification, and visual localization by reaching. We hope to elucidate the underlying behavioral abnormalities in acquired alexias and visual agnosias, and to develop a theory of how normal cerebral anatomy guarantees adequate capacities of discrimination and localization of visual patterns.